


Чешуйки

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Rusalochka | The Little Mermaid (1976), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этой истории принцесса хотела русалочку, а вовсе не принца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чешуйки

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использовано стихотворение галисийского трубадура Мендиньо "Я в часовне Святого Симеона стою".

В тот вечер она танцует еще раз, как только уходит рассерженный рыцарь Адельберт. Перед принцессой и принцем,перед дамами и кавалерами, перед замершим у столба безродным бродягой и перед насупившейся герцогиней Корнуэльской, она танцует, как цыганочка, как актерка, и юбки не узят ее шага. Легки воздетые руки, алые цветы мелькают меж пальцев, и за арфой не слышно, как сравнивают ее с мотыльком, с цикадой, с лазоревой птицей.  
\- Интересно, она поет так же чудесно, как и танцует? Давайте попросим ее спеть, принцесса, - шепчут дамы в оба уха принцессе, и она улыбается принужденно, нельзя же топать на них ногами при всех.  
Но герцогиня опережает ее, сплевывая на пол, и бедные дамы шарахаются, словно от змеи.  
\- А она что, нанялась вас развлекать? Оставьте девчонку в покое, - рявкает она.  
Музыка смолкает, и девочка останавливается у выроненных гвоздик. Она смущена, ей стыдно за то, что она плясала, будто на площади у балагана, а не в богатой зале с факельными следами по стенам. Принцесса манит ее к себе длинною, перстнями унизанной рукою. Гвоздики она подбирает с пола и вкладывает в ладони принцессы (и ахают дамы - цветы же грязные, принцесса испачкает платье!), и сама склоняется возле ее колен. Рассеянно и туманно-прекрасно лицо принца, но он молчит, говорит только принцесса, и ах, как любезны ее слова.  
\- Мое дорогое дитя, вы прелестно танцуете. Я готова позавидовать вам. Надеюсь, вы простите мне мою назойливость, но я бы с удовольствием послушала, как вы поете. Вы не откажете мне?  
Ошеломительно действует ее просьба. Девочка вздрагивает и смотрит перепуганно, словно принцесса ее к костру приговорила. Нет, нет, мне не хочется, лепечет она, и даже бродяга отлипает от своего столба, чтобы помочь ей. "Вот ведь пристала, тебе трубадуров мало?" - злобно шипит герцогиня, и принцессе приходится отступить, не услышав пения.  
\- Но если вам не хочется, я не смею настаивать. Мы ни в чем не хотим вас стеснять, верно, принц?  
\- Вы правы, принцесса.  
\- Но я попрошу моих дам спеть нам, чтобы мы не скучали. Лаура, вы же не откажете мне?  
\- Что вы, принцесса, - с поклоном отвечает беленькая Лаура и идет за своею лютней, боязливо сторонясь герцогини.  
А та знай хрустит себе яблоком и вздыхает благодушно, встряхивает чудными зелеными волосами. Как не притомиться в таком далеком пути? И сколько ей еще придется вытерпеть, прежде чем она достигнет Рима, счастливица...  
\- А скажите, пожалуйста, - спрашивает принцесса, пока не начали петь, - в Корнуэлле сейчас так модно - красить волосы в зеленый цвет?  
\- А то!  
\- Ах, как интересно!  
Лаура на левое колено кладет лютню и тихонько трогает струны. Это еще не музыка, звуки расплывчаты и лишены гармонии, но девочка у ног принцессы приоткрывает рот от удовольствия, словно слышит что-то чудесное. Занавеси шевелятся на свежем ветру, и поет Лаура.  
\- В часовне Святого Симеона стою,  
заливают волны часовню мою.  
Жду я милого друга.  
Жду я милого друга.  
Как чарует Лаура своим голосом, вот уж все слушают ее, не отрываясь. Даже герцогиня Корнуэльская оплывает на стуле, размякнув, и не скалится по-ведьмински на бедного принца. Околдованно замирает девочка, вытянув длинную шейку, чтоб ни слова не упустить. А принцесса, будто единственная живая в заклятой этой зале, кивает чуть заметно, подзывая к себе бродягу.  
\- Заливает часовню морской волной,  
Нет лодочника, и гребца нет со мной.  
Жду я милого друга.  
Жду я милого друга.  
\- Вы знаете все, - говорит принцесса, едва поворачивая к бродяге гладко убранную голову. - Скажите мне по секрету имя этой особы, я сохраню его в своем сердце.  
\- Принцесса, я бы предположил, что это сама Констанция Падуанская, но кто ее знает? Очень похожа.  
\- Благодарю вас.  
\- Только вы уж не приставайте к ней, кто-де она да откуда.  
\- Я поклялась, что не стану докучать ей расспросами. Надеюсь, вы не считаете меня способной нарушить клятву, данную перед Богом?  
\- Ну что вы, принцесса, как можно!..  
\- Заливает высокой волной пути,  
нет гребца, а я не умею грести.  
Жду я милого друга.  
Жду я милого друга.  
Не умею грести, и гребца нет со мной,  
знать, погибнуть красавице в бездне морской.  
Жду я милого друга.  
Жду я милого друга.  
Принцесса хлопает в ладоши, обрывая песню. Встрепенувшись, вскидывает голову девочка, будто ее разбудили внезапно. И у всех вокруг тоже такие лица, все они очнулись посреди сна. Как сердитая лошадь всхрапывает герцогиня Корнуэльская. Но встает принцесса и улыбается - сначала принцу, конечно, но одной, неизменной улыбкой. Серебром затканы ее рукава.  
\- Уже поздно. Это был чудесный вечер, благодарю вас всех. Завтра утром, перед турниром, мы с моею гостьей пойдем гулять к морю. Доброй ночи, и да пребудет с вами Господь.  
Ясное утро даровано им. У дороги они оставляют коней, и грумов, и дам, вдвоем спускаются к морю. Затянутой в корсет принцессе не поспеть за нею. Эта босая девочка (принцесса зовет ее Констанцией про себя и удивляется, как не идет ей торжественное имя) легко перепрыгивает с камня на камень. Ей не страшно промочить ноги в накатывающей соленой пене морской. Она ступает едва заметно, на носочки, высоко и грациозно, как козочка. К туфелькам не привыкла она, милая и дикая, из воды сотканная и из чаячьего пуха. Ветер треплет сухие волосы, пушистые солнечные нитки, которые не загнать даже под гребень с жемчугами. Принцесса идет за нею, подбирая подол тяжелого платья. Как странно, в замке, под звуки лютни, под протяжные арфовы переборы, оно не кажется таким тяжелым. И ворот не давит так на плечи, и бриллиантовая застежка не натирает горла. Но птичий грай и крик пугает принцессу. Скорбью, тревогой, плачем наполнен он, и рука замирает, не успев перекреститься, а встревоженная девочка (как зовут ее по-настоящему?) роняет раковину на песок.  
\- Вороны кричат, - говорит она тихо.  
Хрустальный голосок так хрупок. Не больна ли она? Принцесса догоняет ее наконец-то, спотыкаясь и хромая. Слишком узки туфли, и ей чудится, что она ступает по ножам. Маленькая девочка, мнимая русалочка, спасенная из огня, глядит доверчиво снизу вверх. Может быть, она родилась возле моря, потому так зелены ее глаза, так бледна кожа. К прозрачной этой прелести не ревнует принцесса, но странная боль сжимает ей сердце. В далеком вороньем гомоне слышится ей одно, без конца, без конца повторяемое: "Ведь она же умрет сегодня!".  
\- Не бойся, моя милая, ничего дурного они не сделают.  
\- Я не боюсь.  
Она улыбается детскими, выгнутыми нежно губами. Сколько лет ей, шестнадцать, семнадцать? Но принцесса не смеет расспрашивать, слишком расточительно преступать собственные клятвы, она и так дает их разумно и редко. Черные точки рассыпаны по розовому небу, это улетают вороны. Когда-нибудь, гуляя вот так, она узнает обо всем, ни единой тайны не позволит ей схоронить на крохотной груди. А пока она лишь берет девочку за руки, прячет в ладонях прохладные нежные пальчики. Как красива она и, конечно, влюблена в принца, но принцесса ни капли ревности не может выдавить из своей души. Доверчиво и беззащитно стоит рядом безумная русалочка, и трепещет живая жилка на ее шее.  
\- Ты будешь очень счастлива, я тебе обещаю. Мы сошьем тебе красивые платья, устроим турнир и бал в твою честь. Мне ничего не жаль для тебя.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Моя милая, - снисходительно и потерянно говорит принцесса. Впервые в жизни слова бессильны, и чувства не подчиняются им. Как удобно ей было прежде произносить надменные и приличные фразы, каждый слог ронять, как розу, не лживо и не всерьез, а ровно так, как положено. Но с этой широкоглазой девочкой готовые зачины распадаются во рту, а новые никак не приходят на ум, и она немеет, забывая даже ощутить досаду.  
\- Спасибо, - повторяет русалочка.  
\- Мое милое дитя... ты позволишь поцеловать тебя? Если ты останешься со мною, мы будем с тобой сестрами.  
\- Хорошо, - шепчет она и поднимает голову, послушное дитя.  
Принцесса хочет поцеловать ее в лоб, как целует редко любимую свою камеристку. Принцесса хочет поцеловать ее в глаза, как целовала перед разлукой не осушавшую слез подругу Клару, что уходила в монастырь. Принцесса хочет поцеловать ее в щеку, как поцеловала в последний раз отца перед смертью и в первый раз - о, недавно, недавно, на каменном мосту - принца. Но в одну секунду русалочка зажмуривается, опуская заостренные ресницы, и принцесса целует ее прямо в губы.  
У принцессы холодное лицо, и мраморные веки тяжелы. Во рту у нее оседает соленый и горький вкус, словно она облизала ту раковину из ладоней русалочки.  
\- Мое дитя, - но голос все так же повинуется ей, - вчера Лаура не допела песню. Хочешь ли ты узнать конец?  
\- Хочу.  
\- Нет гребца, а я не умею грести,  
в бурном море красавицу не спасти.  
Жду я милого друга.  
Жду я милого друга.  
И, увязая в песке, подходит к ним дама в глухом черном корсаже. Ветер рвет флаги на башне. Выше поднимается солнце.  
\- Пора, принцесса. Через час начнется турнир.


End file.
